1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display includes pixels that emit light to form an image. Each pixel includes an organic light emitting diode having an organic light emitting layer between two electrodes. In operation, electrons injected from one electrode recombine with holes injected from the other electrode in the organic light emitting layer. The recombination of the holes and electrodes forms excitons. Light is emitted when the excitons transition to a stable state.
In order to control light emission, each pixel includes a pixel circuit coupled to the organic light emitting diode. The pixel circuit includes thin film transistors connected to wires that receive signals, for example, from a scan driver, a light emission driver, and a data driver. In such a display device, dead space is created when the drivers are mounted onto a panel that includes the pixels.